Don't Ask Why
by Mysteriol
Summary: ONESHOT, GREV. Tala approaches Daichi to ask for a favor that will help Kai Hiwatari face against Tyson in the finals. And it beats him to know why he is helping his tagteam partner in the first place. Based on Ep.24, Down Under, Thunder.


Don't Ask Why 

Tala's POV

_**based on Ep.24, Down Under, Thunder. **_

_A/N: _

_I hyperventilated watching Ep. 24, Down Under, Thunder, because in **my **perspective, I learnt alot about the bond shared between Tala and Kai so much today. First off, this fic is based really closely on the episode where BBA Revolutions fights BBA All Starz. **The dialogues shared between Daichi and Tala are all true to the plot, and the scene where Daichi won over Rick, and how he shot Tala a grin just before Kai looked away with a small smile on his face and a 'hn', is true. **_

_In **my **interpretation, I find this very significant, as I interpret the reason WHY Tala approached Daichi in the first place as he really wanting to help Kai fulfill his dream of facing against Tyson one day. If not, why on heaven and earth would he swallow his pride and ask Daichi a favor with a lame excuse such as: I have a score to settle with you? It doesn't make sense, so I come to the only conclusion possible, that Tala really wanted to help Kai. _

_And also, in **my **interpretation, Daichi shot Tala a grin, because he had done Tala his favor, and Tala had seemed pretty satisfied about it. At this EXACT point, Kai had looked away with what **I **think as definitely a small smile. I take it in my stride that Kai had already KNEW what Tala had done for him, as he could not have smiled for no reason for nothing. He smiled because he understood that Daichi had done Tala his favor, and that smile was meant for Tala Ivanov. _

_This fic also features an additional scene which is imaginary: where Tala meets Kai after speaking to Daichi. It did not show in the anime, and is imaginarily created by me to aid understanding of my interpretation. Also, the last dialogue conversation between Tala and Kai is also made up by yours truly. _

_But please DO NOT flame about **MY** interpretation, because all in all, it really is **my** interpretation, like I have highlighted the emphasis time and time again. Cheers, Blitzkrieg Boys fans! _

_mysterio000_

I don't know why I'm doing this. I definitely must be out of my mind, or my brains must have frozen in my pants, but I'm certain that I've been possessed to do this. I am NOT approaching Daichi, a.k.a. the Monkey Boy, for a favor. I am NOT doing that in order to help you, Kai. NEVER. That ever is the last thing I'm doing if ever I am alive and breathing.

Okay, then I must be hallucinating, because I am walking towards the direction where Monkey Boy just went, too. Heh, this is the toilet, so that must mean that M.B. just did his business to relieve nature's call. That's good, there's no one around here. So there's lesser chances of me throwing my face asking M.B. for a favor.

Screw you, Kai, I wonder why I even am helping you when you treat me like some lutefisk in the garbage disposal. Screw myself for being so high and mighty till I become team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, and have to take matters in my hands to oversee that you get your dream fulfilled.

Wait a minute - why am I helping you? You who have treated me more like a formal stranger than a childhood friend you once had. Why am I approaching M.B., throwing away my ego and all my efforts these years in maintaining the impeccable, impregnable face of Tala Ivanov, just to help _you, Kai Hiwatari? _

...Face it, Tala, you really want to help him, and you don't know why.

Right now, I feel as dumb as a man with an IQ level of zero. I'm usually very intellectual, but you're making me lose my brain.

Heh, but you see, I'm Tala after all, your _once _childhood friend. We had a past, you were my friend. Now I'm your team captain, so I just am helping you because of all these reasons.

Yeah right, Tala. You want to help him because you still treat him like a friend, you dork, no matter how invisible you appear to him right now. ARGH, it makes me sick when I think about it.

But I've never seen someone try as hard you did, Kai. You were brilliant out there in battle with Ray, though I'll rather admit to Bryan his Falborg is spectacular than say that to you. Blazing Gigus Tempest was impressive, and you had the audience out there believed it was no feat for you. Heh, but I'm Tala, you can't fool me. I know you could have lost, you risked it all.

Just all to test your strength against Ray, to pit yourself in the next battle against Tyson.

You power-hungry, greedy, ambitious freak.

In this lifetime of mine, I bet my socks off I'll never understand your desire to prove yourself that you're better than that irritating defending champion. Obviously you're better than him, just that you didn't always have the luck at the right times to defeat him when you could have, trust me on this one. But still, you have to take it to yourself to push all the way to the limit just so you can face him one day in the finals.

And it's because of you, that I SOMEHOW (don't ask me how), feel obligated to help you ask M.B. a favor.

Gee, he's out of the toilet now. I hear the flushing sounds. An amused light flickers in my eyes when I hear his annoyed, angry voice that says something like how some toilets can't afford paper towels. Hilarious, Daichi. I don't know whether to applaud you for doing business without using paper towels or whether you could have the guts to announce THAT outloud in public toilets, but hey, it's Monkey Boy we're talking about after all.

It is then you look up at me, stunned. Ha ha, I love the way you have to literally look UP at me. You're that puny, Daichi, huh, and I always feel superior towering over you like that, not like I can help it.

"Huh?" Your mouth open in shock, before you recoil at my sight. Gee, I have such a overpowering aura that I happen to have this effect on everyone, I guess.

"What? Tala? What are you doing here, what do you want?"

Not to see you, duh, without wiping your butt after using the washroom. You gross, disgusting moron. I hesitate awhile, choosing carefully the right words to convey what I need you to do, without sounding too...un-Tala. I don't want to lose my face before a chimpanzee, because I still have my pride to keep.

So...

"I need you to make it..." I pause for a while. Boy, this sounds dumb, I swear. "To the finals."

There you go, one sentence out, but already, I feel my pride being eaten away. I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO ASK M.B. TO DO ME A FAVOR. What am I doing here? I'm not supposed to throw my face on some chimpanzee by swallowing my pride...but you idiot Kai! You power-hungry son of a Hiwatari! You had to be so anxious over fighting Tyson one day, don't you!

Fine, I'm team captain. I will help you. Not because I like you so much, Kai, but because it's my responsibility.

Yeah right, Tala. You still treat him as a friend, and you know you really want to help him.

...SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE. I so do not.

Before M.B. can interrupt me, I turn away, but that irritating chimpanzee just has to stop me from doing so.

"But we haven't even qualified for them yet, Tala!" You exclaim as I look at you sideways. Man, no matter how many times I look at you, you still look small and...short. Like a midget.

"I understand that, kid." I snap. Yeah, 'kid' is the right word to use for you, you puny animal. "But you'll need to win to advance, right?"

"I don't get it." You say. Of course you don't. You have an intellectual brain the same as any passing hippopotamus in the zoo. Must I repeat a gazillion times before you do, you slow poke whose brain experiences retardation when it needs to process information?

"I need a favor." I manage to get it out of my words. GAH, you monkey boy. I swear I will never live it down if you go around telling on me that I have actually swallowed my ego to ask you of all people a favor, but that idiotic Kai just has to spoil it all and ruin my day. I'll never forget you for this debt you owe me, Kai.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I guessed as much that you'd behave like this. Monkey Boy isn't so immune to surprises, you know.

Grrr, you are grating on my nerves. Fine, I'll just think up of some witty, lame excuse to cover up my wounded pride.

"Do this for me, 'cause I have a score to settle with you!" Good, that'll make you believe I'm not doing this for Kai. I'm NOT hoping you guys will get through to the finals so that he'll get his chance to fight Tyson. I'm so NOT helping him to achieve his dream after so long. I'm NOT treating him like a friend, NEVER.

Liar, Tala.

You watch out, conscience.

"Uh-huh! Great! I have enough of people pushing me around!" You flare up instantly. Wow, now you really look like a chimpanzee with your mane of red hair flying above you. "If you think I'm going to do just whatever you say, you're dead wrong!"

Uh-huh. Keep that up, kid. Whatever you say, but there's just something tiny that I think you deserve to know.

"Oh and don't look now, but I think your fly has flown to Australia." I smirk.

"Huh? Ahhh."

Hilarious, kid. You'll make it far in the Japan's Funniest Home Video one day. I turn away from you and exit the toilets, but there's something bubbling within me, and I feel...hey, pretty good, that I got through asking you that favor. At least, knowing you'll do your all to win the match to get to the finals is something I can bet my last socks on. M.B. doesn't give up easily, huh?

I stop, when I see Kai Hiwatari in my vision, waylaying my path.

Have he heard it all?

...Damn.

"What do you want?" I snap. Acting cool is the trick. I try to brush by him coldly, but he stops me.

"Why are you helping me?" He shoots the question bluntly. Asshole, I just helped you by asking Daichi to win the match just so you can fight Tyson, and you're shaming me again like this. Nice, Kai, very nice.

"Says who." I cross my hands and close my eyes.

"Says me."

I snort, and walk away, but you reach a hand out to grasp mine, pausing me in my tracks. My eyes turn into slits at you. "What do you want now, Kai?"

Your cobalt eyes stare into mine. It's been a while since I've looked into those eyes, no, years. I've forgotten just how intense they can look sometimes.

"You can't fool me, Tala."

Jerk, so you heard it all.

I snatch my hand away. "Beats me if I know." And I walk off from you, stalking away.

Asshole. You're an asshole, Kai Hiwatari, because in truth, I think I actually know why I helped you back there. Why I honestly wanted to see you face Tyson one day in the finals. You wanted it that way, didn't you? It has been your dream since god knows how long...

Maybe I'm helping you, because even after all these damned years, I still haven't forgotten the past we once had together, that you once saved me from Boris's clutches and the guards' beating years ago, that we once stalked the night together, climbed trees together, and ended up with bruises all over our bodies.

You could have forgotten it all, you blockhead, but I haven't. I still remember.

And maybe it's because somewhere deep down, I still have this consciousness that treats you as my friend, and that's why I'm helping you.

That's why I don't want to see your efforts down the drain trying so hard to master Blazing Gigus Tempest. That's why I want to see you go up against Tyson one day, so you'll finally fulfill your dream.

Don't ask me why I'm doing all this. Just DON'T ask me.

_After Daichi's triumphant victory over Rick..._

Daichi turned around, and shot Tala Ivanov a grin. See, I told you could do it! I did you your favor, didn't I, his gleeful expression seemed to say.

Tala gave a 'tch' under his breath, but deep down inside, he suppressed a heave of relief, silently glad that the BBA Revolutions had come through. At least now, he was sure Kai by his side would finally have his chance of fighting Tyson in the finals.

Beside him, Kai looked away, closing his eyes. But slowly, the smallest hint of a smile had touched his lips.

_You idiot, Tala. _Kai knew his tagteam partner had no need to help him, and that it was more than his obligation as Team Captain to oversee his welfare that he got what he wanted...

_You think I don't know, but I do. _With that, Kai sneaked a glance at the person by his side, who had a smirk on his lips as well watching Tyson supporting Daichi to the sidelines. _You wanted to help me...because you haven't forgotten about..._

_About us. _

"Tala." The blunette called out, though trying his best to maintain a straight face.

"What?" The redhaired snapped.

"Hn," Kai crossed his arms, looking away with his eyes shut again, "if you think I'm going to thank you for helping me, you're wrong."

Tala huffed his face in annoyance. "Kindness pays indeed."

But Kai already had a small smile on his lips, though discreet it may be. To others watching, it may appear to be another smirk gracing his expression, but Tala had known him all his life, and the redhaired had not missed its message.

_Thank you, you moron, though your help was really unnecessary._

Tala looked away, feigning a grouchy look, but he as well, had a similar small smile to his lips that was only decipherable in the terms of Kai Hiwatari.

_Whatever, you unappreciative idiot._

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_There you go, my interpretation of the certain scenes in Ep.24, Down under, Thunder. And for the really clueless ones, the M.B. that Tala countlessly mentions is Monkey Boy, which equates to Daichi, obviously. XD_

_Apologies for OOCness, as it is never easy to write in a cyborg's p-o-v who grew up in a dingy stinky abbey where a smile is rewarded with punishments. _

_review! and make my day Blitzkrieg crazy!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
